


The Fennix

by WarriorsLastHope



Series: Injustice Gods Among Us: The Fennix [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: (sort of?), Character File, Character Study, Injustice, OC insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsLastHope/pseuds/WarriorsLastHope
Summary: Gale Summers, the Fennix. She travels dimensions, protecting those who are innocent, and setting the wrong right again. When she stumbles across this twisted version of the world she loves, she joins Batman in the fight to end this madness.Contains my character's info, super moves, interactions, entrances, and connections. Will update for Injustice 2 when I get the game.





	1. Character Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Fanfiction.net.

My name is Gale Summers, but some know me by different names. The Fennix, The Sapphire Archer, or maybe even under Alyaqut. I am not proud of my past, I am not happy to say I was a member of one earth's League of Assassins, but they raised me when I was broken. There would be no Sapphire Archer without them. But don't expect me to go crawling back to Ra's Al Ghul crying because some bad guy hurt my feelings, because I am strong.

I protect the multiverse. It's kind of my job, saving the ones who need help, protecting the innocent, all that normal hero crap. But I can and have stood with criminals before, I was raised on the streets of New Orleans, so I understand their struggles. I helped shape one earth's Suicide Squad, for Gods' sake!

I follow where ever my portals take me, and sometimes I end up in more trouble than it's worth. A few times I've ended up in the middle of a fight between people, heroes, or criminals, and I have the many scars to prove it. Some are old, others still ache like I got them yesterday, and yet, I have not hit a world worth my time in two months. I contemplate going home, sure, but will I be able to face my family? My little girl's gotta be around seventeen by now, I know her future, she'll be happy.

But my husband? My twins? They have lives much better than the one I'm living, but after the fall of the Keepers, somebody's gotta keep the multiverse in tact. I find myself in the After again, the space in between dimensions. It's just a black, empty void, no light or life. Once, you could find a hidden bar somewhere here, but that was destroyed with the Keepers.

Looking down at my hands, they sparked with fire. I smile slightly as I spread my large wings, alight with the same flame. Stretching out my blue-and-gold gloved hand, I open a portal, praying this one is interesting. I close my eyes, and step through. 

I stared at the sky ahead of me, smoke-filled and overcast.  _Already interesting_. I land sloppily on a rooftop, hiding my wings as I watch men in tactical army gear pass by. Strange symbols labeled their shoulders, though I did not recognize the image. Turning my gaze back to the sky, a large blimp flew overhead, displaying an image of Batman, with the words,  _Wanted_ printed underneath.

 _What kind of of f-ed up world is this?_ I question. My first goal was to locate Batman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers/Skills:  
> •Fire  
> •Flight   
> •Archery  
> •Hand-to-hand combat  
> •Sword fighting  
> •Hacking


	2. Entrances/Alternative Costumes

Entrance 1:  _Gale lands on the ground, flames emitting from her hands, and large, flaming wings disappear from back_

Entrance 2:  _Gale stalks in, bow in one hand, quiver on her back. Assortment of knives are attached to belt, and sword is attached to back_

 

* * *

Costume 1:  **The Fennix**

  * Gold robes drapped over back, covering a dark orange dress, dress is comfortable to fight in
  * Hair pulled back in tight ponytail
  * Gold headband
  * No jewelry except has two rings on fingers, a plain silver pinky ring on her left hand, and an intricate black-and-silver ring on right ring finger



* * *

Costume 2: **The Sapphire Archer**

  * Default, dark-blue-and-gold League of Assassins type outfit
  * Hair hidden by hood, but is usually in a bun
  * Still has the rings on her gloved fingers, and her gold eyes are well hidden from sight



* * *

Costume 3:  **Alyaqut**

  * Dark blue, nearly black, League of Assassins outfit, slight alterations made by Gale 
  * Keeps hair down, but puts it up when takes off mask
  * Rings are not there, instead having a chain necklace with a photo she shows to nobody. Many think it's of her family



* * *

Costume 4:  **Civilian**

  * Plain gray shirt,  jeans, and a mysterious parka she sometimes wears, many believe it belonged to her world's Captain Cold
  * Hair is usually down, but kept out of her face with pins and clips
  * Wears sunglasses most of the time to hide her unnatural gold eyes
  * Wears only the pinky ring and the chain necklace



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pinky ring has some significance, can anyone guess where or who she got it from?


End file.
